


A Study in Value: Why John Owes Sherlock

by LadyJuse



Series: A Study in Sherlock - A Series of Metas [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Meta about one line in TRF that fascinates me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Value: Why John Owes Sherlock

Something that always gets to me is what John says in his speech to Sherlock’s grave.

_I was so alone, and I owe you so much_

I find this a little odd, because let’s tally what has happened to John since he moved in:

  1. Shot a man
  2. Pulled an all-nighter, despite having work in the morning
  3. Had his life threatened, three times to John’s knowledge ( _tBB, tGG, aSiB_ )
  4. Been drugged for an experiment
  5. Had his sexuality be questioned
  6. Been in several failed relationships, due to Sherlock
  7. Be Sherlock’s only friend
  8. Sacrificed his life for the chance that Sherlock could live
  9. Got arrested for something he didn’t to
  10. Became a fugitive
  11. **Been given a purpose again**
  12. **Had his Psychosomatic limp cured**
  13. **Been given a place to live**
  14. **Been saved from being from being killed, twice, to his knowledge (** ** _tBB, aSiB_** **)**  




As you can see, only four of these things are things, in the show’s canon, we don’t know if Sherlock has ever really played his violin to help John sleep, that Sherlock has done for John. Only these things. John owes Sherlock only for those.

John has done so much more for Sherlock. And yet, he still think he owes him. That shows how little value John puts his own actions. It also shows how much he values what Sherlock had done for him. Which could explain why we usually have John doing the shopping, all the chores. Because John is still giving back to Sherlock for what he did. For helping him out of that darkness. That’s why John owes Sherlock ‘so much’. 


End file.
